religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Santa Maria in Aracoeli
De Santa Maria in Aracoeli is een basiliek die in Rome staat, dicht bij het Capitool. Het is een oude kerk met een rijke historie. De kerk is titelkerk van aartsbisschop-emeritus Salvatore kardinaal De Giorgi. Geschiedenis In de zesde eeuw werd de Santa Maria in Aracoeli gebouwd en eigendom van Griekse monniken. De kerk is, zoals de naam al zegt, gewijd aan Maria. Mogelijk is de Santa Maria in Aracoeli op de fundamenten van de Tempel van Juno Moneta gebouwd. In de 10e eeuw werd de kerk overgedragen aan de Benedictijnen, in 1250 werd ze door de paus aan de Franciscanen toegewezen. Toen werd de kerk ook herbouwd. thumb|400px|right|Façade en trap van de Santa Maria in Aracoeli Verklaring naam Eerst heette de kerk Santa Maria de Capitolo, de kerk is namelijk gebouwd op de ruïnes van het oude Capitool. In de 14e eeuw is de naam van de kerk veranderd in Santa Maria in Aracoeli vanwege de legende dat keizer Augustus op deze plek een Ara Coeli (hemelaltaar) zou hebben laten bouwen, nadat de komst van Christus aan hem voorspeld was. De Ara Coeli is nu te zien onder de achthoekige kapel waar de urn met de as van de moeder van keizer Constantijn bewaard wordt. Keizer Augustus en Maria zijn vanwege de legende op de boog boven het hoge altaar te bewonderen. Functie In de middeleeuwen werd de kerk een soort van forum en het politiekbesturend centrum van Rome. Er werden discussies gehouden en vonden volksbijeenkomsten plaats. Tijdens de Franse bezetting in 1797 werd de kerk haar heilige karakter ontnomen, maar na de val van Napoleon kreeg ze weer een religieuze functie. Tegenwoordig is de kerk belangrijk vanwege de officiële godsdienstige plechtigheden die er worden gehouden. Gevel en trap De gevel van de kerk zou eigenlijk met mozaïek bedekt worden, maar is nooit voltooid. In 1412 kwam de eerste "openbare klok" van Rome op deze voorgevel te hangen. De sporen hiervan zijn nog te zien. In 1348 werd een zeer steile trap gebouwd die naar de kerk leidt, als dank omdat de pestepidemie voorbij was of vanwege het Heilige Jaar 1350. Tot het einde van de 19e eeuw werd de trap als een "heilige trap" gezien. Men zou de lotto winnen als men 's nachts biddend op de knieën de trap zou beklimmen. Eerst sliepen zwervers onderaan de trap, dat werd later verboden nadat een zwerver van schrik een hartstilstand kreeg toen iemand voor de grap een wijnton naar beneden had laten rollen. 250px|thumb|right|Interieur van de kerk Interieur en schilderkunst De Santa Maria in Aracoeli heeft een Romaansgotisch karakter. De kerk bevat veel versieringen. Ze is langwerpig van vorm en verdeeld in drie beuken die van elkaar worden gescheiden door tweeëntwintig verschillende zuilen. Op de derde zuil van links staat a cubiculo Augustorum, deze zuil komt waarschijnlijk uit het slaapvertrek van de keizer. In de kerk zijn meerdere altaren. De vloer van de kerk is gesierd met geometrische figuren van cosmatenwerk (stukjes gekleurd marmer) afkomstig uit oude ruïnes, en bezaaid met grafstenen van beroemdheden. De decoraties op het vergulde plafond van het middenschip beelden de Europese overwinning in de Slag van Lepanto in 1571 uit. Aan het eind van het middenschip zit de apsis, deze is vierkant. Beide zijschepen bestaan uit negen kapelletjes, waarvan sommige van bekende Romeinse geslachten zijn. Bij de Capella Bufalini zijn fresco's die scènes uit het leven van de heilige Bernardinus van Siena uitbeelden te zien van de schilder Pinturicchio. Deze fresco's zijn duidelijk renaissancewerk. Dit is te zien aan de realistische weergave. De Maria boven het hoofdaltaar is daarentegen juist heel gestileerd. Vooraan links is een graf met een marmeren landkaart. Dit graf is van Eugenio Ruspoli, een in 1893 door een boze olifant gedode ontdekkingsreiziger. Verderop is een gedenksteen voor Felis de Fredis, de wijnbouwer die in 1506 de Laocoöngroep terugvond onder zijn wijngaard. Aan de rechterkant van het portaal naar de zijuitgang, is het graf van de geliefde van Michelangelo, Cecchino Bracci. Michelangelo schreef voor hem veel gedichten. 250px|thumb|right|Fresco van Madonna en het kind door [[Pietro Cavallini]] De laatste Bosnische koningin In de kerk is ook de tombe van de laatste Bosnische koningin Katarina Kosača-Kotromanić. Ze stierf op 25 oktober 1478. Il Santo Bambino De Santa Maria in Aracoeli staat ook bekend om Il Santo Bambino, "het heilige jongetje". Dit is een olijfhouten Christusbeeld uit de 15e eeuw, door een broeder gesneden uit een boom uit de tuin van Gethsemane. Het gezicht, voetjes, handjes zouden zijn beschilderd door een engel, omdat de broeder niet genoeg geld had. Het beeld is zo geliefd omdat het ziektes zou kunnen genezen. Het is de gewoonte om juwelen te schenken aan de Bambino bij wonderen of verhoorde gebeden. Als de patiënt zou genezen, werden de lippen van het beeldje donkerrood, anders waren ze bleek. Om de Bambino heen liggen allemaal brieven die mensen uit de hele wereld hem sturen. Het huidige beeld is een replica; het origineel werd in 1994 gestolen. Een prinses uit het Borghese-geslacht probeerde het beeldje in de 18e eeuw te stelen. Ze verving de pop door een kopie, maar de volgende nacht, met onweer, uit zichzelf luidende klokken, en luid gebons op de deur, zou het beeldje huilend op de kerkstoep hebben gelegen. Maria Aracoeli bs:Santa Maria in Aracoeli de:Santa Maria in Aracoeli en:Santa Maria in Aracoeli es:Basílica de Santa María en Aracoeli fi:Santa Maria in Aracoeli fr:Basilique Sainte-Marie d'Aracœli it:Basilica di Santa Maria in Ara Coeli pl:Bazylika Santa Maria in Aracoeli pt:Santa Maria in Aracoeli ru:Санта-Мария-ин-Арачели sk:Bazilika Santa Maria in Aracoeli sl:Cerkev S. Maria d'Aracoeli, Rim sr:Santa Maria in Aracoeli uk:Санта Марія ін Арачелі zh:天坛圣母堂